Power rangers Lightspeed rescue Regret
by Powerranger lover101
Summary: when Ryan finally explodes from his emotions and tells his dad about the way he feels will it back fire on him? and how will he make it up to his dad?


Don't own power rangers Lightspeed Rescue

Kelsey POV

I was sitting on her bed reading a book, one of my favorite book about romance in all when Dana came in.

"Hey Kelsey." Dana said excited.

"Why are you so excited?" I asked looking away from my book and at Dana.

"You know how I like Carter" Dana Said.

"Yeah what about him?" I asked

"Well we are finally going on a date!"Dana said happily as she jumped up and down.

"that's great Dana good for you, I have to go now so see you later." I said she got up from my bed and headed out the door.

"Bye Kelsey!" Dana said waving goodbye. As I was walking I tripped on something.

"Whoa!" I yelled about to fall on the ground when a figure caught me.

"Thanks" I said looking at the figure that caught Me .

"OH uh hey Ryan." I said.

"Hey Kelsey that was close, Are you ok?" Ryan Asked smiling.

"UH YEAH I'M OK YOU KNOW ME A LITTLE CLUMSY!"I said a little nervous getting out of his hands and started backing up when I knocked something over.

"oops sorry about that" I said helping pick up my mess and running to my room closing the door behind me.

"DANA YOU GOT TO HELP ME!" I yelled grabbing Dana by the shoulders and shaking her.

"Whoa Kelsey what's the matter?" Dana asked.

"It's your brother Ryan" I replied breathing heavily and holding on to my hair.

"What about Ryan?" Dana asked confused

"As I was walking out I tripped and then he caught me and then I looked up and saw him and he asked If I was ok and I said I was and then I knocked something over then ran in here, man he must think i'm very clumsy!" I said breathing fast.

"Slow down Kelsey saw it slowly." Dana said putting her hand on my shoulder trying to calm me down.

"Ok, well as I was walking out I tripped over something, as I was about to fall Ryan caught me. I looked up and saw him, he asked if I was ok and I said I was. Then I knocked something over, Then I ran in here."I said slowly catching my breath."

That's much better, why were you freaking out?" Dana asked wondering why.

"Because I don't want him to see me that clumsy." I said sadly holding down my head.

"It's ok Kelsey, Hey why don't I introduce you two?" Dana suggested hoping to cheer me up.

"I guess if it would work." I said

Ryan's POV

I walked out of the hallway and to my room where my roommate Carter was in.

"Hey Carter can I asked you something?" I asked looking at Carter.

"Yeah what do you need?" Carter replied looking at me and patting on the bed trying to make me sit next to him.

"Ok well this morning I met Kelsey." I said sitting down on the bed.

"What about her?" Carter asked"Well when she saw me she freaked out or something, all I did was catch her before she was about to fall, DID I DO ANYTHING WRONG?!"I asked getting mad falling on Carters bed.

"No you didn't do anything. She's just a little shy around you that's all."Carter said hoping to cheer him up.

"I know what should I do, you just asked my little sister on a date, but no I can't have a date or even date someone even thought I'm 20!" I said getting more upset knowing the person who caused this was my Dad.

"Well Ryan you can't blame him he's your dad, he just wants to protect you after what happened to you when you where young." Carter said trying to convince me to cheer up over the fact that my Dad is causing my life to be dreadful and boring.

"I STILL DON'T LIKE HIM BEING OVER PROTECTIVE. HE DOESN'T DO THAT TO DANA BUT HE HAS TO DO TO ME, I KNOW WHAT HAPPENED TO MOM AND ME BUT HE HAS TO STOP IT AND LEAVE ME ALONE, I'M AN A ADULT LIKE HIM!" I said madly pulling on my hair."

Don't do that or be that way Ryan." Carter said trying to stop me from yanking all my hair out.

"WHY SHOULD I?! I CAN'T STAND IT ANYMORE! YOU KNOW WHAT?! I'M GOING TO TELL HIM, YEAH THAT'S WHAT I'M GOING TO DO!" I said sounding like a mad man it was my demon attitude that was making me act this way As I was walking out the bedroom.

"Ryan don't you might do something you might regret later on!" Carter yelled grabbing me by the arm trying to stop me from leaving. I can admit he was pretty strong for a guy his size. I got out of his grip and went outside going to where my father is everyday.

"DAD WE NEED TO TALK NOW!" I yelled to him even thought I didn't want to. Like I said it was my demon attitude that was making me act this way.

"Yes Ryan?" My Dad asked stopping his work and looked at me.

"YOU HAVE TO STOP BEING OVER PROTECTIVE AND LET ME BE AN ADULT, I'M NOT A BABY ANYMORE I CAN TAKE CARE OF MYSELF! SO LEAVE ME ALONE!" I yelled even thought I didn't mean to yell at him.

"Ryan I didn't know you felt that way why didn't you tell me before?" He asked a little heartbroken and sad.

"BECAUSE YOU NEVER LISTEN TO ME! NOT ONCE HAVE YOU STOPPED AN LISTEN YOUR ALWAYS HOLDING ME BACK!" I yelled again inside I felt bad about doing this to my father the person who help give life into me.

"I'm sorry Ryan I treated you this way" My dad said sadly hanging his head down. I stormed out of the room and went to my bed room and slammed the door.

Kelsey POV

"What was that noise? I asked Dana

"I don't know let's go and see." She suggested we walked out our room and into the control room where Dana's Dad is always in.

"DAD! ARE YOU OK?" Dana asked looking at her father.

"I'm ok it's just that your brother is mad at me and yelled at me." Captain Mitchell said sadly.

" Ryan did this to you, oh Daddy i'm sorry he did this to you." Dana said in a sweet voice hugging her dad.

"I better go talk to Ryan who knows what's going on?" I said Running to Ryan and Carter's room.

What will Happen when Kelsey talks to Ryan will he listen or will he do something he will regret stay toon!


End file.
